Know That I'll Always Remain By Your Side
by Rirureddo
Summary: What if Rouge The Bat's words had a deeper effect on Shadow The Hedgehog after E-123 Omega revealed that it would be the one to seal him away in the future? Takes place during 'Omega's Confession' in "Sonic The Hedgehog 2006."


_**~Author's Note~**_

_**Here is another Shadouge short story for you all! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**~Know That I'll Always Remain By Your Side~**_

E-123 Omega was in the middle of battling the evil Mephiles the Dark on the beach beside Wave Ocean. The robot was trying to hold the dark being off while his comrades Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat were on their way to back him up.

Omega got the upper hand on Mephiles by blasting him countless times with its rocket launcher, staggering him and forcing him to back away from the robot.

"Ha," said Mephiles. "This only proves that you were created to stop Shadow, the ultimate life form."

Omega pulled its arm back slightly as it heard the dark hedgehog's words.

"Don't tell me you didn't know." said Mephiles as he straightened his body out and looked at the robot with his usual evil gaze. "You may have been programmed by humanity, but what you did to Shadow in the future, that was your…"

Not wanting to hear anymore, Omega turned both of its massive arms into machine guns and began shooting repeatedly at Mephiles, hitting him in his head, chest, arms, stomach, and legs, bringing the dark hedgehog to his knees in pain. Then, Mephiles began to laugh almost insanely as he fell to the beach and vanished in a cloud of darkness.

Omega pulled its arms down to the sides of its body and turned them back to normal. At that moment, Shadow and Rouge arrived at the scene and walked up beside Omega. Rouge gasped as she caught the last glimpse of the cloud Mephiles left behind as he vanished.

"What just happened?" she asked.

Omega was silent and did not move an inch. A few seconds later, it began to speak.

"Shadow…"

The black and red hedgehog, arms crossed over his chest, looked up at the robot as it called his name. Omega turned around, walked directly in front of him, and spoke once more.

"The one that defeats and seals you in the future…is me."

After Omega finished speaking those words, nothing was heard but complete and utter silence. Shadow's arms fell down to his sides and he just looked at Omega, not believing what he had just heard.

The Team Dark members didn't know what to think of this. Omega was feeling guilt and remorse for having to tell the ultimate life form what was to become of him in the future, Shadow was in disbelief that his friend was going to be the one that betrays him, and Rouge was angrier than she had ever been in her life. Her body was began to shake as she tried her best to stay calm, but it was no use.

"It's…It's so unfair!" she yelled out as she clenched her fists tightly. "Shadow's always here to defend the world! Despite that…"

Shadow was looking at Rouge as she spoke. He had never heard her speak with such anger and it took him by surprise. Seconds later, he turned his head away from both her and Omega and closed his eyes.

"Eventually, when something, or someone, is seen as too powerful…" said Omega. "It is seen as a threat."

The robot turned to Shadow and raised one of its metal claws towards him. "And then the world becomes its enemy."

Both Shadow and Rouge were silent. As much as they hated to admit it, Omega was right. Rouge just looked down at the sandy beach as she thought of how unfair the situation was. Shadow was not the monster that the people of the world continued to make him out to be. He was a trusting ally and companion. But more importantly than that, he was her friend and she refused to turn against him.

Shadow, on the other hand, was feeling completely lost. He was going to be sealed away in the future? As a scapegoat because of the destruction Iblis would cause? And the one that was going to seal him was one of his most trusted friends? This was too much for him to bear and he began to walk away from the beach. He just had to get away from all of the confusion he was feeling.

Rouge's ears perked up as she heard Shadow's footsteps and she immediately turned and saw his retreating form.

"Shadow…" she called out to him. Omega turned and looked down at the bat as she lowered her head and closed her eyes. "Even if you believe everyone in the world will be against you…"

Rouge opened her eyes, looked at Shadow's back, and took a deep breath before she spoke her next words, words that neither member of Team Dark would ever forget.

"Know that I'll always remain by your side. Remember that."

She turned around so that her back was facing her teammates to not only regain her composure, but also to hide the small blush that appeared on her face.

Shadow stopped right in his tracks as he heard Rouge's sincere words and played them over and over in his head. He turned his head around and looked at both her and Omega, a somewhat shocked expression on his face.

'_Know that I'll always remain by your side.'_ He could not get those words out of his head. _'No one has ever said that to me before.'_

Rouge was doing her best to keep herself under control from her emotional speech. She could feel the tears at the edge of her eyes and it took everything in her to keep them from spilling down her face. The next thing the bat knew, she felt a gloved hand rest on her shoulder. Rouge turned her head around and saw that it was Shadow's hand on her shoulder and she looked up at his face and was amazed to see something that was _very _rare; he had a true, genuine smile on his face. Just the sight of it made the bat blush harder.

"Don't worry Rouge," said Shadow as he gaze her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I will."

Aqua eyes met ruby eyes as the two of them looked at each other and then a bright smile found its way onto Rouge's face. She turned so that she was completely facing Shadow, stepped into his arms, and hugged the hedgehog tightly, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms securely around his waist. Taken aback slightly from her sudden action, Shadow was still for a few seconds until he wrapped his arms around Rouge's waist and returned the hug.

Feeling her friend wrap his powerful arms around her body made Rouge feel so good and happy. Shadow hardly ever showed _any _kind of affection to anyone and to be able to have enough of his trust for him to show this side of himself to her was so overwhelming for her.

A few tears dropped from Rouge's eyes as she tightened her arms around Shadow. "I'm never going to abandon you Shadow. I promise."

"I shall not abandon you either," said Omega. "You, as well as Rouge, are my allies and I will not betray you."

Still hugging Shadow, Rouge turned to Omega, her hers gleaming in the light because of her tears. "Thank you Omega."

Shadow also thanked not only Omega, but Rouge as well. "Thank you, both of you. Thanks for being there for me."

Rouge wiped her eyes and turned back to Shadow, her smile bigger than before. "Hey, that's what friends are for."

Shadow returned the smile and then suddenly Omega's sensors went off. Shadow and Rouge turned to him.

"What's up Omega?" asked Rouge.

"Sensors indicate that Mephiles is nearby and on the move."

"Where is he heading?" asked Shadow.

"Mephiles is en route to the ancient temple in Dusty Desert," replied the robot.

A look of determination appeared on Shadow's face. 'Mephiles…'

"Well then," said Rouge as she pulled away from Shadow. "Let's catch up to that freak and get the jump on him!"

"Affirmative," said Omega.

Shadow looked at his two closest friends and thought of how truly grateful he was to call them just that; his closest friends. He nodded his head and then turned in the direction of the city.

"Alright," he said. "Let's go!"

Omega's mechanics could be heard as it began to walk away from the beach and just as Shadow was going to follow him, he felt a gentle take a hold of his own. He looked over and saw Rouge holding his hand and giving him another warm smile.

Shadow returned the smile and gave Rouge's hand a gentle squeeze. The two of them walked, hand in hand, to catch up with Omega and find Mephiles to put an end to his madness.

_**~The End~**_


End file.
